As shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, there are known design tapes which are formed of plain weave fabric as a base cloth 2 and provided with a bar-like protrusion 4 extending along a central line of the surface thereof, the bar-like protrusion 4 being constructed by making use of hollow weave fabric. These conventional design tapes however are accompanied with drawbacks that the cross-section of the bar-like protrusion 4 thereof becomes semi-circular or elliptical in cross-section as shown in FIGS. 7 and 8. However, such a flattened structure of the bar-like protrusion 4 has been considered inevitable because of the reason that the bar-like protrusion is woven by making use of hollow weave fabric to be formed along a central line of the plain cloth.
As explained above, according to the conventional design tape, since the bar-like protrusion thereof becomes semi-circular or elliptical in cross-section, the bar-like protrusion simply looks collapsed in external appearance, thus scarcely contributing to the enhancement of commercial value of the design tape.